Dear Diary
by ammstar11
Summary: Nico keeps a diary to help him sort through and record his thoughts and feelings after the accident that took his family away from him a few years prier. He's now in high school and one day while having lunch with his friends someone catches his eye and suddenly his notebook becomes full of entries about this boy. Mentions of past character death and heartache.
1. Chapter 1 Nico

**Dear Diary**

 **Well here's another new one, The first part will be based off of the song Dear Diary by Britney Spears and is from Nico's POV, the second part will be based off of the song Dear Diary by M2M and it will be Will's POV.**

 **This has been brought to you by my iPod! (Again)**

 **Lyric are Bold and in** ** _Italics_** **while diary entries are just bold.**

Nico keeps a diary to help him sort through and record his thoughts and feelings after the accident that took his family away from him a few years prier. He's now in high school and one day while having lunch with his friends someone catches his eye and suddenly his notebook becomes full of entries about this boy.

 **(Nico)**

 **Chapter 1**

Ever since Nico had lost his family and parts of his memories his doctors and therapists had agreed that it would help him to keep a diary or journal to record different moments in his day or to write out his feelings he's not really ready or able to share with anyone else so that he doesn't have to keep them locked inside.

Nico has filled many books with his thoughts and feelings, it's now a daily routine that he does almost automatically. If he doesn't want people seeing him writing in his journal he pulls out his phone to write in his notes. He has to admit that the process does help him filter things better and he doesn't have to worry about having to tell someone else about it all.

…

Nico sat with his friends outside in the school yard during lunch and was trying his best to take part in the conversation but really he had no interest in it so he mostly just nodded along or added a _yeah,_ or _uh huh_ here or there.

He was one of the younger members of the group and really didn't see the others much during the day since they didn't have any classes together so when they talked about an assignment or a specific teacher he didn't really have much to contribute so he would just sit there watching the passing students as they walked around during lunch break.

He normally didn't pay much attention to anyone in particular, he would just look around to see what other groups were doing, sitting in the grass eating or working on assignments while he drifted in and out of whatever his friends were saying.

This time however someone caught his eye and he lost all focus for his friends as he looked across the lawn at a blond boy he didn't recognize but seemed to be about his age.

"-co, Hey Nico! Are you listening?" Percy waved his hand in front of Nico's face and he snapped out of whatever trance his was in and turned back to his friends.

"What?" he asked wondering why they were all looking at him.

"We were taking about going to see that new movie this weekend and I asked if you were going to come along." Percy said then he looked past Nico to try and figure out what it was he had been looking at "What were you looking at anyway? You were completely spaced out there."

Nico fights down his embarrassment as he responds.

"Nothing. And sure, When do you want to go?" he's now back to focusing on his friends and what they were saying.

"We were thinking Saturday around 7." Annabeth said and Nico nodded.

"Okay." he agreed. He had been looking forward to this movie so he was happy to go see it with them.

They sat there and talked about how much they were all looking forward to the show and maybe stopping to get pizza or something on the way since theatre snacks were so expensive anyway.

Nico went back to supplying only minimal comments again, not because he wasn't as excited about the movie as the rest of them, but because he had caught sight of that blond boy again as he stood up and headed back inside. Nico thought he might have seen him look his way.

…

When Nico got home from school that day he went right to his room as sat at his desk to start on his homework so that it was out of the way. But before that he reached into his drawer and pulled out the notebook he kept in there. He flipped it open to a fresh page and pulled out his pen and began writing.

 ** _Dear diary, today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me._**

 ** _He took my breath away._**

 **He had golden blond hair that seemed to shine in the sun and I couldn't help but stare. The others saw me staring but didn't know why, they don't need to, and they'd just make a big deal out it because they'd want to help and I know that they mean well but I don't want to get their hopes up.**

 **They talked about going to see that new movie that I've been dying to see so I'm really looking forward to that, we're going this weekend on Saturday and maybe we'll stop for pizza they said.**

 **So far school is going fine and I'm doing well in my classes but I don't really have anyone to talk to about it because the others are all in different grades classes and I feel kind of alone, but I don't really want to say anything about it to them because then they'd just worry about me again and I don't want to drag them down.**

 **I wasn't really sure how I'd feel about high school but with the others in the higher grades at least I won't get lost and Annabeth offered to help with homework if I need it, but things aren't that difficult since we're only a week in so I'm good for now.**

 **Now that Percy and I are going to the same school we have the same schedule and he can drive me to school which is really convenient for the both of us, I've finally started feeling comfortable with thinking of this as my home, it's been a few years since Percy's mom and step dad took me in and I'm really grateful but I don't want to have to always depend on them like this.**

 **The doctors say that I'm making progress and that the effects of the accident are starting to reverse and that I may get back the memories that I've lost, though it may still take time. I go to see them again after school on Monday.**

Nico put his pen down after he was done writing his entry for the day. Every day he adds more, even if it's not much he is supposed to record something new each day. He flipped back a few pages to the last time he had remembered something from back then.

 **… We ran around laughing as I chased her, I knew that I couldn't catch her but that didn't stop me from trying.**

It had been a happy memory at least; sometimes they would come back to him while he's asleep and those aren't so happy, he keeps a dream journal too beside his bed for those nights that he wakes up screaming or crying and he writes down what he can still remember before it slips away.

Sally, Percy's mom and Nico's aunt, comes and sits with him when that happens and stays with him until he's able to close his eyes again. He loves her for it but he can't help feeling bad for needing her to stay with him instead of letting her sleep as well. She's told him time and again that she's happy to sit with him and help him feel safe, but he can't help but feel guilty about it.

Nico sighs and tries to clear his mind so that he can get back to his homework before dinner.

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Nico

**Chapter 2**

A couple of days had passed and now Nico was getting ready to go with Percy to pick up Annabeth before they went out to eat before the movie. They had talked about it more yesterday during lunch and had decided to go to the little pizzeria a block down from the theatre and the others would meet them there. Piper lived nearby so she and Jason would just walk there and Reyna would drive Hazel, Leo, and Frank.

Nico was really looking forward to the movie and could barely hold back his excitement while he sat in the car with Percy and Annabeth on the way to dinner.

"So do you think it will be busy at the theatre tonight? I know this is supposed to be a highly anticipated movie and all but I hope it doesn't take too long to get in, at least we ordered our tickets online." Nico said from the backseat, Percy smiled at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah this way we don't have to worry about it being sold out before we get there." He said.

"We still have two and a half hours before the movie so that should give us enough time to eat and relax for a bit before getting to the theatre, then we should still have enough time to get in despite any big lines and still make it for the pre-movie quizzes and trailers." she turned to face Nico in the backseat. "Faceoff between you me and Piper, winner gets free coffee for a week."

Nico returned her smile.

"Oh it's on."

The three of them were the biggest movie buffs out of the group and had made it a must to see who had the most knowledge about the movies listed in the quizzes they showed before the actual movie. They had started this when the three of them had been the first to arrive to a show one time and had spent the time waiting for the others seeing who knew more answers. From then on they had always tried to get there as soon as possible so that they could face off again and again. Piper was the reigning champion but Nico and Annabeth were close to catching up and Nico was determined to win that coffee.

…

Nico and his friends sat together and chatted about the movie they were about to go see, they had all been looking forward to it for months now and had rushed to get their tickets online as soon as they could.

Percy told a joke about the movie and everyone laughed but when Nico turned his head he thought he caught a glance of blond hair and he had to do a double take but they had already left the restaurant. Nico shook his head and told himself that he was just imagining things or that it could have been anyone.

Annabeth took out her phone to check the time.

"Okay we should get going; the lines are probably going to be really long." she looked over at Nico and Piper and grinned. "And we still have a challenge to do."

Nico and Piper smiled back ready for the challenge. They each handed some money down to Reyna who went to pay for their food while the others got up to go wait outside. Once everyone was together they headed over to the theatre.

…

Nico sat between Annabeth and Piper, and Jason and Percy sat on their other sides, the rest of their friends sat in the row just ahead of them.

They had managed to get in just as the first quiz question came on the screen and the three of them had stopped right in the aisle to see what it was and answer before the time was up. After that they took their seats and went through the rest of the questions. In the end Nico won and grinned smugly as he sat back in his seat.

"That's right I have the ultimate movie trivia knowledge." then he turned to Annabeth, "Remember the winner gets free coffee for a week, I like large Black with two sugar."

Piper laughed and Annabeth mumbled something under her breath about wrong genre or something but let out a sigh.

"Yeah I know, but next time I'll be the one victorious."

Nico could tell by her smirk that she didn't really feel all that mad about not winning their little game; they just liked to make a big deal about it each time someone else won.

"We'll see Wisegirl, we'll see."

Annabeth huffed in mock annoyance.

"Yes we will Angel face." she said with a teasing smirk as she used the nickname they only pulled out when they wanted to annoy Nico in a playful way, but he just rolled his eyes, the play on his last name had long since stopped bothering him.

And with that they sat back and watched the trailers for upcoming movies and made mental notes on which ones they wanted to see when they came out.

…

When the movie let out the group of friends made their way out to the main lobby of the theatre and talked excitedly about their favorite parts of the movie and how they had not been disappointed or how it had totally been worth the wait and they even made plans to come back and see it again. Percy did an impression of the main character and made them all laugh again.

As Percy and Jason got into a competition to see who could do a more accurate impression Nico shook his head and turned away but his breath caught as he caught sight of a familiar blond and this time knew that he wasn't imagining it, it was really him this time. Nico wondered momentarily if he had gone to the same movie as he watched him stand off to the side and laugh with a couple of friends. He was too far away for Nico to hear what they were saying so he couldn't be sure.

"Nico, hey Nico!"

Nico looked back at his friends and realized that they had made it to the doors by then and were waiting for him so he hurried to catch up.

"What's up man?" Percy asked when he reached them.

"Nothing, just thought I saw a poster for a movie I wanted to see but people were in the way." he lied but Percy just shrugged and let it drop, and they headed back to the car after saying goodbye to the others.

…

Once they had arrived home Nico went to his room and took out his notebook so that he could start on today's entry.

 ** _Dear diary, I can't get him off my mind._ I thought I saw him at the restaurant before the movie but thought that I must have just imagined it, but then I really did see him at the theatre. I couldn't help but stop and stare at him _and it scares me_ ' _cause I've never felt this way,_ I just get so distracted when he's around but I don't know how to bring it up to the others.**

 ** _No one in this world knows me better than you do. So diary I'll confide in you_ I really like him but I barely even know him. I'm not sure what to do about this.**

Nico closed the notebook and leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 Nico

**Chapter 3**

Nico stood in front of his locker talking with Leo about the upcoming release of a game that they had been waiting for all year, there were only a few days left and they had each pre-ordered a copy to make sure that they got it.

"I don't even have it yet and I'm already losing sleep because of it, oh man I can't wait to get it!" Leo said with his usual elfish grin spreading across his face.

Nico laughed at his friend and shook his head, he knew the feeling but knowing Leo, he probably sat up all night thinking of all of the upgrades that had been mentioned for the new game and he was probably trying to figure out the fastest way to get them all even though he hadn't even started playing yet.

"Well maybe you should try and get some sleep while you can because knowing you that word doesn't even exist for about a week after starting a new game. Just do me a favour and don't call me at 4:30 in the morning this time when you know I have an exam the next day just so that you can brag about finding some hidden weapon or something. Although if you do find something hidden you are bound by the laws of friendship to take notes and share it with me, and vice versa, got it?"

"Deal." Leo was fiddling around with random things that he had pulled out of his pocket and Nico didn't know what he was making this time but it always fascinated him that Leo could turn any piece of scrap into something cool.

"You know one day you're going to have to show me how you do that. I swear you are like that little robot _WALL-E._ "

They both laughed as they left the lockers and headed for their first classes. Nico stopped laughing though when he saw the blond again.

Leo had seen him too.

"Oh hey Will." He waved to the blond.

 _So his name's Will huh?_

Will looked over and waved back to Leo as they passed each other and Nico could almost swear that the warm smile he flashed was directed at him and he hoped he wasn't blushing like crazy right now.

"Will?" _Crap…_ he hadn't meant to say anything but it was too late now.

Leo didn't seem to think anything about him asking though, which he was grateful for.

"Yeah, we talk from time to time, he's a good guy. He's into a lot of the same things we are so it's easy to talk to him."

"I see." was all Nico said before heading to class. He couldn't stop thinking about Will or his smile, Nico knew it was likely just his mind playing tricks on him just hoping that it was him that Will had been smiling at but still.

…

Later at lunch as Nico sat with his friends Will was passing by and Leo called out to him again, this time inviting him to join them.

"Hey Will! Why don't you come sit with us?"

Will looked over, he seemed surprised at first but then a friendly smile appeared on his handsome face and he headed over. As it turned out Leo wasn't the only one to know Will, Jason and Piper seemed to know him too and so did Percy and Annabeth.

It seemed that Jason, Piper, and Leo had all met Will at the beginning of the school year while Percy and Annabeth knew him because he volunteered in the nurse's office from time to time and had helped patch up Annabeth's arm when she had gotten injured the previous year. Nico wondered why if so many of his friends had known Will, why their path had never crossed before.

"So Will, did you see it yet?" Percy asked as Nico tuned back into what everyone was talking about, seems they were talking about the new movie they had gone to recently. Nico had thought that he had seen Will at the theatre but he didn't want to say anything.

"Yeah, I went with my friend Cecil."

Everyone got into a long discussion about the film and what parts they loved about it, then Annabeth decided to draw attention to him, he wasn't sure if he should be mad at her or not for it.

"You know, Nico here is basically our resident expert on everything to do with movies, maybe you two should compare notes or something."

Nico was still debating on how much their friendship meant to him when Will turned his way and smiled and oh god what a smile it was, maybe Annabeth was a great friend after all.

"Oh yeah? Let's see what you know." Will said as way of challenge and that sparked a discussion/ debate that lasted until the end of lunch while the others just sat back and enjoyed the show.

…

When Nico got home that day he was excited to write in his journal about his day.

 ** _Dear diary, today I saw that boy and as he walked by I thought he smiled at me._ I found out that his name is Will Solace and some of my friends already knew him. They invited him to sit with us at lunch today and we spent the rest of lunch debating about movies.**

 **He has such an amazing smile _and I wondered_ _does he know what's in my heart_ each time he smiled my way. _I tried to smile_ back _but I could hardly breathe._**

 **I hope he sits with us again. I'd really like to get to know him more.**

Later that night Nico went to bed with a smile on his face.

 **Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
